Sneak Peek
by Sedgie
Summary: A bord du Jolly Roger, les jours passent et les occupations se font rares. Et quand Hook découvre un trou dans son mur donnant sur les quartiers de Regina, tout d'un coup le séjour devient bien plus intéressant.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonsoir, me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle fic **Hooked Queen** cette fois-ci, moi qui suis habituée au SQ. **

**Après mon OS, me voilà donc avec une fic très courte qui compte 7 chapitres. **

**Fic finie, elle sera postée tous les mercredi et samedi normalement.**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

_Sneak : Se faufiler discrètement_

_Peek : Jeter un coup d'œil_

* * *

**Prologue**

Dieu que le temps pouvait être long sur ce foutu bateau !

A peine plus de 5 jours et déjà tous tournaient en rond : Après voir vidé ses tripes au dessus du bastingage, Rumple était définitivement KO Après s'être inquiétés puis léchés la pomme, Snow et David avaient usé tous les sujets divers et variés de leurs conversations Après avoir pleuré et perdu 10kg de stress, Emma errait comme un zombie sur le pont Après avoir répondu un nombre incalculable de fois à la question « quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? » à son improbable équipage, Hook avait décidé de se taire Après avoir fait les 100 pas jusqu'à user les lattes de son pont, Regina avait décidé de s'arrêter, prostrée matin, midi et soir, sur la proue du navire, scrutant l'horizon.

Cet horizon qui n'offrait qu'un paysage monotone : de l'eau et rien que de l'eau. Parfois certains nuages qui présageaient un peu de houle et de nouveaux haut-le-cœur pour Rumple, mais rien de bien excitant.

5 jours … Et l'improbable équipage commençait à être sur les nerfs. Les disputes naissaient bien facilement d'un mot ou un regard de travers, même David, et son calme légendaire, était mis à l'épreuve.

Regina ayant dépassé son seuil de tolérance en côtoyant les Charming, Emma en venait même à souhaiter qu'elle pète un boulon pour enfin avoir un peu d'action sur ce navire.

Et, en quelque sorte, le souhait d'Emma se réalisa un matin. Alors que tous s'éveillaient lentement, Emma, aux aguets sur le ponton, vit au loin quelque chose qui titilla sa curiosité

« Hook. C'est quoi ça là-bas ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer mais je dirais … Des nuages ? »

Emma pencha sa tête sur le coté, levant les yeux au ciel, semblant soupirer un « _Sérieusement ?_ » avant que Hook ne se racle la gorge et ne prit un air plus sérieux « Je pense qu'on va avoir droit à un bel orage, ça va secouer … »

« Secouer ? Quelqu'un à dit secouer ? » s'inquiéta Rumple

Hook jubila intérieurement avant de descendre sur le pont « Oh rassure-toi Crocodile, rien de bien méchant. De toute manière, tu n'as plus rien dans l'estomac qui ne puisse passer au dessus du bastingage. »

Chacun essaya tant bien que mal de cacher un sourire, mais Rumple n'était pas dupe et, vexé, il retourna dans la cale là où, il le pensait, la houle avait moins de prise sur lui.

« Devons-nous nous inquiéter de cet orage à venir ? » demanda Regina, fixant les gros nuages gris s'approchant.

« Pas que nous ne puissions gérer, love. »

Regina grimaça. Dieu qu'elle détestait quand il l'appelait ainsi elle avait juste l'impression d'être sa chose qu'il était heureux d'avoir à son bord et à son service.

« Doit-on faire quelque chose ? »

« Oh vous non. Vous ne me serez d'aucune utilité à rester dans mes pattes. » lança-t-il à David.

Hook détestait cet homme qui regorgeait de bons sentiments et d'amour à foison. Lui et sa femme restaient attachés l'un à l'autre comme la mousse sur la coque de son navire.

« Je vous suggère de descendre. »

Sans se faire prier, et parce que le tangage commençait à s'accentuer, les Charming ainsi qu'Emma repartirent rejoindre Rumple dans la cale tandis que Regina prit la direction opposée pour se rendre dans sa cabine. La jeune femme avait gracieusement gagné le droit d'avoir des quartiers privés en jouant avec l'équipage :

A leur arrivée à Neverland, Hook se rendit compte que le chemin serait bien plus long qu'il ne l'avait pensé, ce qui avait forcé l'équipage de fortune à prendre quelques dispositions en ce qui concernait leur lieu de vie commun.

Hook avait proposé une cabine libre et tous, évidemment, s'étaient précipités, lançant des arguments plus ou moins convaincants pour l'acquérir. Pour resté équitable, Hook avait donc décidé de jouer ça sur un coup de chance. La courte paille fut le jeu choisi et ce fut donc Regina qui gagna le droit d'avoir ses quartiers privés. La seule contre partie était d'avoir ceux de Hook juste à coté. Le pirate n'avait jamais précisé pourquoi il avait une chambre juste à coté de la sienne, et peu importait à la jeune femme qui était bien contente de ne pas avoir à partager la cale et ses petites couchettes avec les autres. Elle était déjà sur un seuil de tolérance assez haut pour partager le même espace, mais de là à vouloir partager le coucher, ça il en était hors de question.

Elle se rendit donc dans ses quartiers qu'elle avait visités et fouillés pour assouvir sa curiosité : elle avait découvert des robes dans les armoires, mais aussi un nécessaire de toilettes caché au fond d'un tiroir. Il semblait donc que cette chambre fut celle d'une femme mais jamais encore Regina n'aborda le sujet avec le pirate. En avait-elle envie ? Avait-elle envie d'en savoir plus sur lui et sa vie à bord de ce bateau ?

Chacun regagna donc ses quartiers jusqu'à ce que la houle soit plus prononcée, secouant le bateau, pour le plus grand malheur de Rumple. Personne ne voulait montrer son inquiétude, mais les regards vides et les visages fermés parlaient pour eux. Depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds sur ce bateau, les eaux avaient été calme et le périple s'était déroulé sans véritable encombre. C'était leur première grande tempête depuis leur arrivée et ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être en difficulté.

Et malgré le flegme avec lequel Hook prenait cet orage, cela ne rassurait pas vraiment l'équipe qui commençait à devoir se cramponner à toute chose afin de ne pas basculer au sol. Ainsi David et Snow avaient rejoint une couchette et s'étaient calfeutrés l'un contre l'autre, Emma avait préféré s'accrocher aux cordes alors que Rumple rassemblait tout ce qui lui restait de force et courage pour s'accrocher à ce qu'il avait sous la main.

De son coté Regina ne pouvait détourner son regard du hublot de sa cabine où elle vit avec inquiétude les vagues grandirent et vrombirent, se fracassant de plus en plus sur la coque du bateau dans des bruits sourds. Le ciel auparavant gris était à présent presque noir, des éclairs le zébrant par moment, suivis de coups de tonnerre qui firent sursauter la jeune femme de temps à autre.

Elle imaginait aisément que certaines vagues, dont la hauteur l'affolait, s'engouffraient sur le pont, menaçant de faire chavirer le bateau. Elle pensa alors à Hook, seul sur le ponton, essayant surement tant bien que mal de garder son navire à flot. En tant que pirate, il avait surement connu moult tempêtes durant ses voyages, elle n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Et pourtant, au bout de 10minutes, le bateau fut comme heurté par quelques chose, ce qui causa quelques chutes d'objets, ainsi que de Regina, se cognant le coté de la tête contre le pied du lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se réveilla douloureusement et se releva pour constater que la tempête s'était calmée pour se transformer en pluie torrentielle. Le ciel était moins obscur et la houle s'était calmée. Quand elle se releva, elle constata que sa chambre était sans dessus-dessous, des objets au sol et des meubles ayant même bougé.

Elle sortit alors et constata avec un certain soulagement que Hook était toujours à la barre, trempé jusqu'aux os.

« Hey love, un peu secouée huh … »

Sans dire un mot, elle le rejoignit, en même temps que les Charming et Emma sortirent de la cale.

« Vous êtes blessée. » constata Emma qui montra la tempe ensanglantée de la jolie brune

« Mauvaise chute, ce n'est rien. »

« Hook, toujours pas d'aide ? » lança David

« Le gros de la tempête est passée, nous serons sains et saufs dans une bonne heure. Mais, si vous insistez … » lança Hook dans un sourire

« Je … Je vais m'allonger un moment. » bredouilla Regina dont le crâne commençait à marteler.

« Je viens avec vous, il faut soigner ça. » proposa Emma qui suivit la jeune femme dans sa cabine « Hey bah … Un peu le bordel ici. »

« Peu importe … » dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Emma prit un linge propre humide et le plaça sur le front de la jeune femme « Je vous ferais pas l'affront de vous mettre un bandage mais vous devriez vous reposer un moment. »

Regina détourna le visage alors et ferma brièvement les yeux. Emma se pinça les lèvres et finit par la laisser seule. Leurs rapports n'étaient pas des plus chaleureux mais, muées par un but commun, elles avaient mis de coté leur rancœur. Ainsi, les 2 jeunes femmes se toléraient sans grande amitié mais cela leur suffisait.

Et comme l'avait promis Hook, la tempête s'éloigna, offrant un capharnaüm sans nom sur le bateau. Le soir venu, et après s'être restauré ensemble sur le pont, chacun regagna sa couche. Seule Regina était restée dans sa cabine sans sortir pour manger. Hook avait alors tenu à lui amener lui-même son assiette.

« Puis-je entrer ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » argua une Regina fatiguée et passablement énervée

« Je supposais que vous aviez faim. » dit-il en lui tendant son assiette. Mais voyant qu'elle ne daignait même pas la regarder, il la posa sur sa table de chevet « Ca va la tête ? »

« Je survivrais. »

Il esquissa un sourire « La tempête est finie, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Bon … Bonne nuit. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais lui fit un signe de tête, suffisant pour Hook qui prit alors congés pour se rendre dans ses propres quartiers juste à coté. Il découvrit alors les ravages et conséquences de la tempête sur sa cabine : les meubles avaient bougés, ses affaires étaient éparpillées au sol … Las de devoir ranger, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se tourna sur le coté et n'eut juste la force que pour souffler la bougie de sa lanterne, plongeant la pièce dans le noir avant de fixer le plafond, bercé par le remous des vagues.

Mais pourtant quelque chose attira son attention : dans ce noir total, mis à part les rayons de lune qui perçaient au travers du hublot, il distingua une lumière, une raie de lumière venant, visiblement de son mur. Il se redressa, fronça les sourcils avant de se lever et de suivre ce rayon qui débouchait sur un interstice dans le mur, venant de la chambre d'à coté, celle de Regina. Il s'accroupit alors et regarda au travers et distingua parfaitement la chambre de la jeune femme. Puis il vit du mouvement, et s'écarta vivement du trou avant d'y revenir et de voir Regina aller et venir dans sa chambre. Un imperceptible sourire se dessina alors sur le visage du jeune homme qui ne pu détacher son regard, poussé par la curiosité. Il s'agenouilla pour être plus confortable et profiter du spectacle s'offrant à lui : Il scrutait le moindre mouvement de la jeune femme : cette dernière s'assit au bord de son lit et après réflexion, prit l'assiette préparée par Hook et la dégusta, sous le regard discret mais satisfait du pirate. Il s'écarta alors et décida qu'il en avait assez vu.

Il retourna s'allonger sans pour autant détourner le regard de cette raie de lumière jusqu'à ce que cette dernière disparaisse, signe que la jeune femme venait de s'endormir. Ses meubles ayant bougés à cause de la tempête, ces derniers avaient révélé ce trou qu'il ne connaissait pas. Devait-il le reboucher ou simplement en parler à Regina ? Bien vite son esprit divagua et il s'imaginait alors que le reste du périple serait beaucoup plus attrayant pour lui.

**TBC**


	2. Jour 1

**Hey hey, comment allez-vous ? Je vous remercie pour os reviews, et je suis ravie que ça vous plaise !**

**Voici donc le seconde chapitre, ENJOY !**

* * *

Le lendemain, la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Hook fut pour Regina. Il se leva, se hâta de s'habiller avant de fixer le trou dans le mur. Devait-il oser ? Qui le saurait ? N'était-ce pas pervers de vouloir scruter la jeune femme ?

Mais en un sens, Hook voulait aussi en apprendre un peu plus sur cette femme mystérieuse, cette reine déchue … Et si elle ne montrait qu'une froideur de façade, en privé, à l'abri de tout regard, elle devait certainement être différente. Il s'agenouilla donc et plaqua son œil pour y voir la jolie brune endormie. Il plissa les yeux : son visage semblait serein malgré les tourments qui régnaient certainement dans sa tête, l'absence d'Henry marquant le pas.

Il se pencha un peu plus et pu voir un peu mieux le visage de Regina, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. S'il avait cru un jour qu'une autre femme dormirait dans ces draps … Cela faisait tellement longtemps.

Son cœur s'emballa alors à ce douloureux mais si beau souvenir de Milah dans cette couche. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait emmené sur son navire. Bien que son entreprise pour la courtiser avait été un succès, la demoiselle était loin d'être une femme fragile et docile. Elle avait tout bonnement refusé de partager sa cabine, estimant qu'il n'avait pas assez courtisé la jeune femme.

Amusé, il avait accepté et lui avait alors construit une cabine, en scindant la sienne en 2.

Les jours et semaines passèrent et bientôt, Milah quitta ses quartiers pour ceux du pirate, les laissant vaquant. Et quand elle mourut de la main de Rumple, il ne s'était jamais résolu à la détruire ou même à déménager ses meubles; il avait juste rangé ses effets personnels afin qu'ils ne se perdent pas ni ne se brisent … Mais voilà, aucune autre personne, encore moins une femme, n'avait foulé ses draps, cet oreiller …

Hook se redressa alors et secoua sa tête pour dégager ses pensées de son crane, et alors qu'il s'apprêta à se lever, il entendit, de l'autre coté de la cloison, un bâillement suggestif. Sans vraiment le vouloir et s'en rendre compte, l'œil de Hook était de nouveau collé contre le mur pour apercevoir Regina s'éveillant doucement. Elle se redressa, s'étira doucement. Hook ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la mine fatiguée et sans fard de Regina et pourtant cette dernière gardait sa grâce et sa beauté, ses cheveux en bataille.

Elle se leva et Hook s'écarta vivement, détournant le regard Regina était simplement vêtue d'une chemise et d'une culotte. Il avait simplement vu la couleur, et s'était là bien assez. Il ne voulait pas dépasser le stade du voyeurisme qu'il frôlait déjà bien assez.

Il se leva alors et se rendit sur le pont, pour voir Rumple en grande conversation avec David tandis que Snow et Emma étaient dans leur coin.

« Bien matinales mesdames. » constata Hook

« On se disait que c'était un bordel sans nom depuis cette tempête. »

« Mais… Je vous en prie, faites donc. »

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien, nettoyer mon navire. » s'amusa Hook

« Excusez-moi ?! » lança Snow

« Et bien oui, vous êtes logés et nourris gracieusement par mes soins, il est peut-être temps pour vous de gagner votre place à bord. »

« Vous plaisantez ? Je vous signale qu'on en est là en partie à cause de vous. »

« Voyez-vous ça ? »

A ce moment là, Regina sortit de sa cabine pour prendre la conversation en route

« Ouais, si vous ne vous étiez pas foutu de moi en me refilant un sac vide, on aurait peut-être pu envoyer le diamant ailleurs, sauver Storybrooke et ne pas avoir à lâcher Henry des yeux. »

« Charmant. » concéda-t-il avant de se tourner vers Regina « Bien dormi love ? »

Elle l'évita avant de se rendre sur le pont, près du gouvernail, croisant les bras. Hook la rejoignit et prit la barre « Un peu grognon au réveil huh … » constata-t-il

« Vous ais-je demandé quelque chose ? » s'agaça-t-elle

Hook constata le contraste entre la jeune femme vulnérable et sereine qu'il avait vu endormi et celle qui trônait fièrement à coté de lui, le regard noir et le ton acerbe. Il ne pu que sourire.

« Pourquoi ce sourire ? »

« Oh pour rien love. »

« Est-ce que vous voulez bien cesser de m'appeler ainsi ? Cela vaut peut-être pour miss Swan, mais pas pour moi. » Hook refreina son envie de rire et se concentra sur l'horizon « Combien de temps encore ? »

« Si nous ne rencontrons plus d'embuches, nous pourrons prétendre à voir les terres d'ici 4 ou 5 jours, peut-être moins. »

« C'est long … »

« Et bien si votre magie pouvait faire quelque chose, cette remarque serait inutile et superflue. »

« ... » Regina haussa les épaules, incapable d'avoir une discussion sensée avec cet homme, et s'éloigna

« Hey Majesté, vous avez apprécié le repas d'hier soir ? »

Elle se retourna alors et, dans un sourire sadique lui répondit « Je n'y ais même pas touché. » avant de s'éloigner.

Hook sourit alors, car il savait que c'était faux. Il savait qu'elle l'avait mangé, jusqu'au dernier morceau. Satisfait de son mensonge, il ne remit pas cela sur le tapis, accaparé par le moment où, ce soir, il découvrirait un peu plus de la jeune femme.

La journée passa et la monotonie avait de nouveau envahi le navire. Et bien que David, Snow et Emma avait décidé de remettre de l'ordre dans la cale et sur le pont, Rumple lui prétextait n'avoir qu'une jambe pour ne rien faire. Regina, elle, avait décidé de remettre de l'ordre dans sa propre cabine, quand elle entendit Emma crier un improbable « terre ! ». Elle se rua dehors et scruta l'horizon et suivit le regard d'Emma vers un minuscule bout de terre.

« Hook, vous aviez dis 4 jours ! » pesta Regina

« Ce n'est pas notre île, ce n'est qu'un arrêt momentané. »

Furieuse, Regina se pointa devant lui, suivie par les autres « Un arrêt momentané ? Etes-vous sérieux ? Ca fait déjà des jours qu'on est sur ce bateau au milieu de nulle part ! Et vous estimez qu'un détour est de mise ?! »

« Ma chère, on se calme … On ira nulle part tant qu'on a pas refait le plein de vivres. »

« Vous ne pensez donc qu'à manger ?! »

« Non, mais si vous comptez affronter Neverland, je vous suggère d'être en pleine possession de vos moyens. Les paysages sont variés allant des déserts arides aux montagnes enneigées, des jungles tropicales aux plaines sauvages. Etant donné qu'on se sait pas où se trouve Henry, nous devrons faire face à un trek des plus difficiles. Sans force et sans vivres, nous n'irons pas loin et perdront encore du temps. »

Chacun se tourna vers l'autre, acquiesçant implicitement aux dires du pirate. Tous sauf Regina qui hurla qu'il était hors de question qu'ils perdent encore des jours à faire les courses, mais tous estimèrent que les rations se faisaient rares et qu'il devenait urgent de recharger les batteries.

Regina, seule contre tous, baissa les bras et alla ruminer sa colère dans sa cabine. Et alors que Hook s'apprêtait à la suivre, c'est Snow qui alla parler à la jeune femme.

Elle toqua à la porte et bien qu'elle n'eu aucune réponse, elle entra pour trouver Regina, bras croisés, adossée près du hublot.

« Regina ? » Elle pouvait sentir la colère de la jeune femme jusqu'à elle. Lentement, elle s'avança et se posta de l'autre coté du hublot, regardant ainsi l'horizon « Hook a raison. »

« Je sais. » lâcha la jeune femme provoquant la surprise de Snow « Je sais que ce qu'il a dit est sensé, mais attendre encore … Alors qu'Henry est là-bas depuis près d'une semaine … Qui sait ce qui a pu lui arriver depuis. Et savoir que nous avons encore au moins 3 jours de voyage … »

« Nous sommes tous dans ce cas et, pour le coup, nous sommes tous dans le même bateau. »

Regina nota l'ironie de la situation et esquissa un sourire presque nerveux « Depuis que le sort a été brisé, nous n'avons cessé de nous tirailler pour Henry … Aujourd'hui, nous sommes coincés ici ensemble … »

« Henry va bien, je le sais. Si Greg et Tamara avaient voulu le tuer, ils l'auraient fait à Storybrooke. Ils ont besoin de lui vivant. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est plus rassurant … »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix Regina … »

Regina le concéda ce fait et Snow la laissa donc seule dans sa cabine. Quelques instants plus tard, Hook déclara la journée finie, annonçant qu'au petit matin, ils accosteraient sur l'île.

Hook fut à peine rentré dans sa cabine, qu'il jeta un œil vers l'interstice du mur avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Ce n'est qu'en entendant quelques sanglots qu'il fronça les sourcils avant de s'accroupir et regarder par le trou une Regina assise sur son lit, en pleurs, le visage dans ses mains.

Hook s'appuya un peu plus contre le trou afin de mieux voir la jeune femme : son visage était buriné de larmes alors qu'il distingua une petite chaine tomber de ses mains. Quand elle se redressa, elle sembla contempler le bijou comme si c'était la plus belle chose mais aussi la plus douloureuse à regarder. Elle remit la chaine autour de son cou puis elle commença à se déshabiller sous l'œil de Hook avant que celui-ci ne décide de ne pas en voir plus …

Il retourna dans son lit, repensant alors à cette femme qui était juste à coté : comment pouvait-elle montrer tant de dureté et de colère en plein jour avant d'être si vulnérable et fragile le soir venu. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce trou dans le mur, jamais Hook n'aurait pensé voir cette facette de cette femme qui, du coup, prenait une tout autre ampleur pour lui.

**TBC**


	3. Jour 2

**Ah ah ! Comment allez-vous ?! Moi, bien bien ...**

**Comment c'était la trentrée hein ?! ^^**

**Bon je vois que cette fic reçois un accueil plus qu'honorable, je suis contente ! Etant habituée au SQ, j'avais peur de passer à coté de ce ship, mais ... finalement, c'est à vous de juger. Tout comme le SQ, je pense que ce ship doit se travailler, qu'il ne coule pas de source et que, donc, il faut prendre le temps de développer.**

**Dans cette optique ... Voici le chapitre 3, ENJOY !**

* * *

**Jour 2 **

Le lendemain offrit enfin une cassure à la monotonie s'étant installée sur le bateau. Très tôt dans la matinée, Hook accosta un canot sur la plage avec à son bord tout l'équipage, aucun ne faisant assez confiance à l'autre pour rester seul sur le bateau. Ils décidèrent donc tous de prendre le canot.

Et alors que Hook menait la barque, il ne pu s'empêcher de temps à autre de jeter un œil vers Regina, qui scrutait l'île sur laquelle ils allaient accoster « Quoi ?! » lui lança-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait.

« Rien. » dit-il avant de reporter son attention devant lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le canot s'engouffra dans le sable et Hook descendit. David aida Snow et Emma tandis que Rumple se débrouilla seul. Quand le pirate tendit sa main vers Regina pour l'aider à descendre, elle refusa en ignorant son aide, ce qui amusa le pirate.

« Par quoi on commence ? » lança David, avide d'en finir et de repartir

« 3 groupes : eau, nourriture et un qui reste près de la chaloupe. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Emma

« Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que l'on soit seul sur cette île, mais comme on a pas le choix. »

« Je reste ici. » proposa Rumple

« Surement pas ! » s'insurgea David

« Et comment vais-je ramener eau et vivres avec une jambe en moins ?! » dit-il un tantinet agacé.

« Ok je reste avec lui. »

« Snow ! » s'insurgea David mais, sous le regard insistant de sa femme, il se tut, préférant marmonner avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne

« Ca te permettra de passer un peu de temps avec ta fille … » Il grimaça et accepta finalement

« Bien ma reine, il faut croire que nous serons tous les 2 pour les vivres. » lança Hook en regardant Regina d'un air vainqueur et aguicheur

« Charmant … » soupira la jolie brune, pour le moins peu enthousiaste à la perspective de devoir supporter Hook dans la jungle

« Bon, on se donne une heure. Longez la plage pour vous trouverez l'embouchure d'une rivière, remontez là et plus haut vous trouverez une cascade d'eau pure. »

« Si vous connaissez si bien les lieux, pourquoi ne pas y aller vous-même ? »

« Parce que de l'eau reste de l'eau. Alors que la nourriture … Saurez-vous si tel ou tel fruit est comestible huh ? Moi si. »

Devant cette rudesse mais aussi cette logique, David esquissa une grimace, peu enclin à laisser Hook avoir le dernier mot. Mais une bataille verbale n'était pas de mise ici et Emma refreina l'envie de son père de faire preuve de masculinité excessive en le poussa vers la plage, plusieurs bidons en main.

Snow et Rumple restèrent assis dans la chaloupe tandis que Hook et Regina partirent, sacs sur le dos, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

« Alors, Love, bonne nuit ? »

Regina leva les sourcils, surprise « En quoi cela vous regarde mon cher capitaine ? »

« Eh bien … Vous logez dans une de mes cabines sur mon bateau … J'aime à savoir si mes invités sont bien logés. » dit-il dans un sourire totalement faux

« Je suppose donc que vous avez posé cette même question à Rumplestilskin n'est-ce pas ? »

A l'entente de ce nom, Hook grimaça : il était déjà assez difficile pour lui de devoir faire ce voyage avec lui, mais encore plus de le savoir son invité sur son propre bateau « L'intérêt n'est pas le même. » concéda-t-il

Regina se stoppa net et se retourna vers lui « Vraiment ? »

« Il est évident qu'il est plus plaisant de vous regarder que lui. »

« Certes … » concéda avec un sourire Regina

Puis ils entamèrent une dizaine de minutes de marche avant que Hook ne se stoppe devant un immense arbre au tronc très large et noueux « On va prendre de ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ca a le gout d'orange et la couleur d'un kiwi. Pas de soucis à avoir. On va en prendre quelques unes. »

Hook posa son sac à terre et commença à grimper, aidé de son crochet, sous les yeux de Regina qui récolta tous les fruits qu'il réussit à faire tomber, manquant parfois de s'en prendre un ou deux sur la tête « Hey ! »

« Pardon love. » dit-il en redescendant, satisfait de sa petite peur. Il prit un des fruits et le coupa en 2 pour en tendre une moitié vers Regina. Mais devant l'air suspect qu'arborait la jeune femme, Hook sourit « C'est bon. » Et pour preuve, il croqua avidement dans sa moitié. Regina prit alors le fruit et l'huma avant d'en croquer un petit bout. Elle du admettre qu'il avait raison : le fruit, malgré sa couleur verte, avait le gout acide de l'orange. « Alors ? »

« C'est … Bon. »

Satisfait, Hook n'insista pas et préféra continuer la marche, s'enfonça un peu plus dans la jungle d'où les rayons de soleil avaient manifestement du mal à passer tant la végétation était dense … Si dense que le chemin devint difficilement praticable « Hook ! »

« Oui ? »

« Est-on obligé d'aller si loin ? »

« Les vivres les plus intéressantes sont plus loin, à l'abri de l'air iodé de la plage. »

Et à peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il entendit un bruit sourd et un léger cri de Regina il se retourna et vit la jeune femme à terre, s'étant pris les pieds dans une racine proéminente. Hook fit marche arrière et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever aide qu'esquiva une fois de plus la jolie brune qui préféra se lever par elle-même, s'époussetant le pantalon plein de terre.

« Ca ne vous rendra pas plus faible vous savez … »

« Pardon ? »

« D'accepter de l'aide. »

Regina se figea : elle détestait qu'on lui donne des leçons de morale, encore moins quand celui qui les donnait n'était pas un exemple de vertu. « De quoi je me mêle ! » argua-t-elle.

Hook sourit alors, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait vu juste « Vous demandez beaucoup de vous-même. Refuser l'aide qu'on vous offre ne fera pas de vous quelqu'un de plus faible ou d'incapable. »

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez … Vous qui avez toujours voulu être secondé pour mettre vos plans en place. »

« Et je m'en suis souvent mordu les doigts. La plupart de mes plans incluaient une trahison de votre part ou celle de Cora. »

« Ne parlez pas d'elle ! » aboya-t-elle, le sujet de sa mère étant encore trop sensible à son gout « Vous êtes un pirate, vous êtes de ceux qui préfèrent marcher seul. Que savez-vous de la coopération ou encore de l'entraide ?! »

« J'ai accepté de vous amener ici, sur mon navire, dans ce lieu dans lequel je n'avais pas remis les pieds depuis des années … Et bien que j'ai su marcher en solo depuis des décennies, aujourd'hui, j'accueille sur mon navire mon pire ennemi et celle qui m'a trahie par 2 fois … Alors les concessions et la coopération, je pense connaitre. »

« Oh oui, cela s'est vu quand vous m'avez laissé me faire torturer des heures par ces 2 abrutis. Votre aide m'a été très précieuse, merci. »

Mais elle regretta ses paroles à la minute où elle les prononça : Hook, de rage, planta son crochet dans le tronc juste derrière Regina, faisant sursauter cette dernière.

Elle resta muette avant de reprendre la marche, suivie d'un Hook plus agacé que jamais. Le reste de la marche se fit en silence avant que le pirate ne trouve plusieurs arbres fruitiers. Ils récoltèrent en silence les fruits et remplirent les sacs à raz bord.

« On a ce qu'il faut. » conclut Hook en voyant les sacs bien remplis Regina opina alors et ils firent demi-tour dans un silence pesant. A l'ores de la forêt, elle distingua de nouveau la plage et Hook la devança sans un regard. Ils retrouvèrent les autres près de la chaloupe.

« Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il faut ? » demanda David

« Oui, on a ce qu'il faut pour le reste du voyage. » affirma Hook avant de remettre la chaloupe à la mer. Tous montèrent dedans et quand vint le tour de Regina, cette dernière accepta la main qui lui tendit le pirate pour l'aider à monter.

Ce n'était rien et personne ne le remarqua, mais Hook, lui, le vit : cette main acceptée était une première étape pour lui dans la compréhension de cette femme si complexe à ses yeux.

Et de retour sur le bateau, un véritable festin fut préparé avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route. Chacun resta de son coté et Hook alla voir Regina dans sa cabine. Il frappa avant d'entrer et voir la jeune femme assise près du hublot, regardant l'horizon et l'océan à perte de vue.

« Je … Pardon. » lâcha subitement le pirate qui, du coup, attira l'attention de la jolie brune qui se tourna vers lui.

« Pardon ? »

« De vous avoir laissé ce jour-là … »

« … »

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, évitant de l'étouffer dans son espace vital « Je savais, du moins, j'imaginais ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vous faire, mais je n'avais encore dans l'idée que d'en finir avec Rumple … »

« … »

Sentant que, quoiqu'il dise, rien n'excuserait sa trahison, il fit alors demi-tour jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Regina « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi venir vous amender de la sorte maintenant ? »

« Je … j'en sais rien, peut-être que ma conscience me travaillait bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Vous ne méritiez pas cela … »

« Parce que vous semblez être bien placé pour savoir ce que je mérite ou non ?! »

« Disons qu'en matière de repentie et de remise en cause, j'en connais un rayon. »

Regina se leva alors et se posta devant lui, le fixant comme si elle essayait de lire la pointe de malice en lui mais elle ne décela rien si ce n'était une apparente sincérité, ce qui la déstabilisa un peu … Ce que remarqua bien vite Hook, qui en prit avantage « Je connais aussi un autre moyen bien plus agréable pour passer le temps … » dit-il en attrapant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et jouant avec. Regina lui tapa la main et le repoussa « Vous êtes un porc ! »

Hook ne pu s'empêcher de rire avant de se pincer la lèvre inférieure et d'attraper Regina de sa main valide par la taille pour l'amener à lui, la collant vigoureusement contre lui. « Ne soyez pas si direct voyons … » s'amusa-t-il dans un sourire charmeur

« Si vous tenez à votre seule et unique main, je vous suggère de me lâcher. »

« J'aime les femmes de caractère avec du répondant. »

« Vous savez ce que l'on dit : une femme dans chaque port et un porc dans chaque pirate. »

« Ouh touché. »

« Vous venez de perdre le peu de crédibilité que je venais de vous accorder mon cher. » dit-elle en se défaisant de son emprise. Hook resta quelques secondes de plus avant de prendre congés.

Et la nuit venue, c'est avec plus de curiosité encore qu'il s'adonna à sa nouvelle lubie, le voyeurisme. Comme il l'avait fais les 2 nuits précédentes, il s'installa près de l'interstice et colla son œil au mur.

Regina était de nouveau près du hublot, calme et sereine, Hook pouvait la voir et voir son visage éclairé par les rayons de lune perçant au travers du hublot. Et quand elle déboutonna son pantalon et enleva son débardeur noir, le pirate ne pu défaire son regard là où, il y a encore 2 jours par pudeur, il détournait le regard.

Bien vite, elle se retrouva en dessous avant d'enfiler la large chemise blanche. Le cœur d'Hook battait à lui en faire mal ; il devait bien reconnaitre que cette femme était attractive physiquement parlant. Il ne pu détacher son regard de ses cuisses parfaitement dessinées que laissait entrevoir la chemise trop courte pour les recouvrir. Il déglutit difficilement, retenant son souffle par peur qu'il ne puisse être découvert, il n'osait même pas bouger.

Regina s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et Hook vit alors que la chemise n'était pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut, laissant un suggestif décolleté où naissait son soutien-gorge. Une fois encore, elle regarda avec attention son pendentif qui semblait s'ouvrir. Le pirate aurait payé n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il contenait.

Puis, finalement, la jeune femme se releva et commença à vagabonder dans la pièce, regardant chaque objet, se demandant à qui il avait pu appartenir. Hook n'aimait pas vraiment cette intrusion dans ce qui restait de la vie de Milah à bord, mais intervenir maintenant aurait été plus que suspect. Il prit alors sur lui et espéra qu'elle cesse bientôt ses fouilles.

Dans un des tiroirs, Regina trouva une brosse dont le corps était en argent. Elle l'a pris et se brossa les cheveux avec, sans savoir que de l'autre coté du mur, Hook serrait les poings : personne, à part Milah, n'avait utilisé cette brosse son odeur était surement encore dessus ainsi que quelques cheveux.

Il aurait voulu l'arrêter, l'empêcher de perdre son odeur … Mais il resta immobile : peut-être était-ce dans l'ordre des choses : aller de l'avant, laisser les choses se faire …

Il décida qu'il en avait assez vu et s'engouffra dans ses draps, mais ne trouva le sommeil que lorsque la lumière de la pièce d'à coté s'éteignit.

**TBC**


	4. Jour 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir ... What's up ? **

**Moi bien, bien ... Toujours un bon feedback de cette fic, je suis contente ^^ **

**Bon ok, avec le récent **#AskLana**, les suppositions sur le Love Interest de Regina porte à croire que ce serait Robin Hood. Peros, j'attends de voir le rendu de Mc Guire à l'écran, parce que les biscottos font pas tout non plus hein. Ok, Regina a besoin d'un mec viril, mais pas un qui sort de son bois, arc en main ^^ **

**Ah oui ... A noter que la fin de chapitre est rated un gros K+ pour le langage.**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Jour 3 **

« Vous êtes un porc ! Un porc et un pervers ! Vous êtes un grand malade, un voyeur ! » Regina hurla de sa cabine faisant valdinguer divers objets au travers de la pièce, se fracassant tantôt au sol, tantôt contre le mur, dans des bruits de verre brisé et de fracas sourds.

Il remerciait les dieux qu'elle soit encore trop faible pour utiliser ses pouvoirs correctement car si Hook avait su la tempête que cela aurait engendré, il y aurait pensé à 2 fois avant de se lever ce matin là.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Hook se leva comme à son habitude mais au lieu de partir comme à son habitude sur le pont pour rejoindre sa barre, il fit un bref arrêt vers le mur où il ne vit qu'une Regina paisiblement endormi. Sans s'en rendre compte, il retint son souffle, comme pour ne pas la réveiller. Et soudain, il s'imagina près d'elle, à la regarder dormir, à caresser doucement ses cheveux, à synchroniser sa respiration sur la sienne. Puis il secoua vivement la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées impures.

Regina était un trop grand mystère pour lui, d'une complexité sans nom, et lui-même devait jongler avec plusieurs choses dans sa vie. Milah était encore trop présente dans sa vie, dans sa tête et sur son navire.

Quant à Regina, elle avait mieux à faire que de penser à ce genre de chose. Henry était sa priorité et il en était bien conscient. De plus, chacun devait faire face à ses propres démons, ses propres peurs aucun n'était prêt, aucun …

« Je crois que Gold a perdu 30kg … » s'amusa Emma en voyant le vieil homme errer comme un zombie sur le pont, s'accrochant à tout ce qu'il pouvait.

« Emma, s'il te plait … » maugréa Snow, tapotant sa fille sur l'épaule « Ce n'est pas facile pour lui … »

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire avant de se contenir à l'arrivée de David. « On s'amuse ? »

« On passe le temps comme on peut. » concéda avec lassitude Emma « Heureusement, il fait beau … On peut au moins bronzer … »

« Hook parle d'encore de trois jours de mer. »

« Il serait temps … Je crois qu'on perd Gold … » s'amusa Snow avant de voir Regina sortir de sa cabine et soudainement rejointe par Hook. Elle plissa les yeux et esquissa un sourire.

« Bonjour majesté. »

« Capitaine. »

« Bonne nuit ? »

Regina lui envoya un regard qui sous-entendait un bon « _Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?_ », ce à quoi Hook répondit par un petit sourire.

« Toujours aussi charmante … »

« Pourquoi ais-je le droit à tant d'attentions dès le matin ? Ne puis-je pas rester seule ? »

« Non. »

Elle le fusilla du regard mais perdit bien vite son assurance quand elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleu azur du pirate. Elle se calma instantanément, mi amusée par son arrogance, mais aussi mi ennuyée qu'il agisse sur elle de la sorte. Elle se racla la gorge et détourna le visage Hook le savait, il touchait là à quelque chose qu'elle avait enfoui en elle depuis bien des années… Il le savait car, tout comme elle, il ne tenait pas à ce que les autres déterrent ces choses.

« Laissez-moi. »

« Ce navire est petit, vous ne m'éviterez pas éternellement. »

« Au moins jusqu'à ce que l'on accoste sur l'ile. »

« … »

Regina se tourna vers lui « Quel est votre intérêt ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je me posais la question. Emma et moi cherchons notre fils, Snow et David ont suivi leur fille, Rumple est venu parce qu'il est son grand-père mais vous … Quel est votre intérêt ? »

« Faut-il qu'il y en est tout le temps un ? »

« Vous êtes un pirate Hook, vous ne faites rien qui ne soit pas dans votre intérêt, mais pour autant, en ce qui concerne ce voyage, je n'arrive pas à déceler votre but. »

« Je crois que, comme tout pirate qui se respecte, je le fais pour moi. »

« ? »

« Vous vous souvenez quand nous étions sous la ville, juste avant que vous me laissiez aux mains de cette étrange créature ? Je vous ais parlé de la vengeance et de ce qu'elle apporterait dans nos vies une fois notre soif étanchée … Depuis que je l'ai mise de coté, je dois bien avouer être perdu. »

« Perdu ? »

« J'ai consacré plus de la moitié de ma vie à ruminer et élaborer ma vengeance. A présent qu'elle n'est plus d'actualité, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas d'autre but. Alors, pour répondre à votre question, je pense que ce voyage me permettra de … Me retrouver. »

Regina l'écouta attentivement : elle aussi avait mis plus de la moitié de sa vie à élaborer une vengeance qui n'avait duré qu'un temps. Quand Emma brisa le sort et vola le cœur d'Henry, Regina avait tout perdu. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle non plus n'avait plus rien à attendre d'autre. Sa vengeance, muée en colère, lui avait faire perdre ses bonnes résolutions et elle faillit perdre définitivement son fils.

Aujourd'hui, il lui avait montré qu'il l'aimait encore et elle, lui avait fait une promesse qu'elle comptait bien tenir : il ne serait jamais seul. Mais pourtant, depuis 5 jours, ils étaient séparés, elle avec ses pires ennemis, lui seul sur cette île … Et cela la rongeait tant qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que le moteur de sa vie ne tournait que grâce à Henry.

Que se passera-t-il une fois les choses revenues dans l'ordre ? Emma et elle feraient-elles une garde partagée ? Henry devra-t-il choisir ? Elle ne pouvait envisager de le faire souffrir plus. Elle devrait faire des concessions et accepter de se retrouver seule parfois tandis qu'Henry serait avec Emma …

A ce moment-là, Regina réalisa une chose … Une chose dont elle avait peur …

« Ca va love ? »

« Je … Je ne me sens pas bien je crois … »

« Nausées matinales ?! » s'amusa-t-il

« Je vais … Je retourne dans ma cabine. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Hook la retint par la main « Regina, attendez … » Ils se fixèrent alors un moment avant que Hook ne relâche son emprise et ne laisse filer Regina, le tout sous le regard de Snow.

Quand le pirate fut seul, la jeune femme s'approcha « Ca va ? »

« Depuis quand Snow White s'enquit-elle de ma santé ? »

« On est tous un peu à cran ici … Le chemin commence à être long. »

« Nous serons bientôt arrivés. »

« Vous avez la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils ont pu conduire Henry ? »

« J'ai ma petite idée … »

« Et Regina ? »

« Quoi Regina ? »

« J'ai pu constater que vous … Enfin … C'est une femme assez complexe. »

« Ca, j'ai pu le constater. »

« Elle a vécu de longues années de solitude, de colère et de vengeance. Son seul rayon de soleil est Henry. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'elle a fait bien plus de concessions que n'importe qui ici, simplement par l'amour de son fils. »

« … C'est tout à son honneur. Pourquoi me le dire ? »

« Parce que … Je pense qu'elle a aussi le droit à une pause. Elle en a guère eu dans sa vie et, je pense qu'elle pourrait … vivre tout simplement. »

« Et pourquoi venir me le dire à moi qui suis certainement la dernière personne dont elle veut quérir le bonheur ? »

« Oh pour rien juste… Une impression. » Snow sourit alors, ce qui n'échappa guère au jeune homme qui jeta un œil vers la porte de Regina « Vous avez plus en commun que vous ne le croyez. Regina a souffert bien trop longtemps … Et durant des années personne n'a réellement su la comprendre, y compris moi. Je sais quelle part j'ai joué dans tout ça et j'ai aussi mes torts, sur bien des points et récemment … »

« Cora … » concéda-t-il

« Je me suis laissée aller à la facilité, j'en ais payé le prix et aujourd'hui j'ai enfin compris pourquoi Regina en avait fais de même. »

« … »

Et quand il alla pour lui répondre, la jeune femme n'était plus sur le pont. Il regarda partout, chacun s'était dispersé : Rumple était certainement retourné dans la cale, Snow avait rejoint David et Emma près de la barre.

Il se tourna alors vers la porte de la cabine de Regina, s'y dirigea et toqua une fois, puis 2, avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'y voir une Regina, assoupie sur son lit, des larmes séchées sur ses joues.

Cette femme devait combattre ses démons intérieurs tout en jonglant avec ses peurs de perdre son fils. Elle était bien plus courageuse qu'il ne l'avait été en s'exilant à Neverland au lieu d'affronter ses problèmes comme elle le fit.

Et quand elle bougea puis ouvrit les yeux pour le voir près du lit, elle se redressa vivement « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« De quoi ? »

Hook se permit de s'asseoir au bord du lit, Regina s'éloigna quelque peu « Vos motivations. »

« Pardon ? »

« De ce voyage. »

« Je vous l'ai dis Henry. »

« Qu'adviendra-t-il de cette motivation quand il sera de retour ? Quand il ira vers Emma et ses chers parents ? Quand vous vivrez encore une énième déception ? »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous ça ? Henry m'aime, il me l'a dit et prouvé ! »

« Les enfants … Les enfants ne sont que déceptions. » dit-il en contenant mal sa colère, serrant les dents et la mâchoire entre chaque mot. Regina le vit et fronça les sourcils

« Vous aviez un enfant ? »

« Non. »

« … »

« J'ai … Pris soin d'un enfant trouvé ici. Mais ivre de rage envers son père, je l'ai livré aux Garçons Perdus afin que ces derniers puissent me laisser voguer en paix. »

« Le père ? Qui était l'enfant ? »

« … »

« Hook, qui était l'enfant recueilli ? »

« Baelfire, le fils de Rumplestilskin. »

Regina écarquilla les yeux en comprenant la situation. « Cette … Vengeance dont vous ne cessez de parler à l'encontre de Rumple … C'est à cause de son fils ? »

« Pas vraiment. Tout cela remonte à bien plus longtemps. J'ai … J'ai gâché la vie de Rumple, il a gâché la mienne en retour. Je suis partie à Neverland afin de fomenter ma vengeance. J'y ais trouvé Baelfire, que j'ai recueilli un temps ici. Quand il a su qui j'étais vraiment, il s'est insurgé… Il a voulu partir, je ne l'ai pas retenu. »

« Vous l'avez livré aux personnes qui … Qui veulent Henry ? »

« Je n'ai fais le lien qu'en voyant que le globe indiquait Neverland. A l'époque où j'y étais, Peter Pan recherchait des garçons. Je lui ais livré Bae en pensant que c'était lui et qu'il me foutrait la paix. »

« Mais ce n'était pas lui … Parce que l'enfant qu'il cherchait était … Henry. » soupira Regina en comprenant l'étendue de la chose

« Certainement. Mais je parle de cela, il y a plus d'un siècle. »

« Ce … Peter Pan … Comment aurait-il su pour Henry alors même que ses grands-parents n'étaient pas nés ?! »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Pleins de questions se bousculèrent alors dans la tête de Regina « Pourquoi cherche-t-il un garçon ? Pourquoi Henry ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Mais comment ?! Vous avez vécu ici, vous l'avez côtoyé et durant toutes ces années, vous n'avez jamais pensé à en savoir plus ? »

« Peter Pan était … Est du genre à faire qu'on ne l'embête pas. Il aime que les choses aillent dans son sens. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« … »

Regina aurait voulu le secouer, lui arracher les informations comme elle arrachait les cœurs … Mais elle se retint.

« La seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est de rejoindre Neverland, trouver Peter Pan, car je suis sûr qu'en le trouvant, nous trouverons Henry, vivant. »

« Vous disiez avoir brisé Rumple … Que lui avez-vous fais ? »

Mais au lieu de répondre, Hook se leva « Je vais vous laisser. »

« Hook ! »

« Peu importe, ça ne vous regarde pas. »

« Comme vous l'avez dis : nous sommes dans le même bateau, au sens propre comme au figuré. Si quelque chose doit intervenir et freiner notre progression vers Henry, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je veux savoir si votre rancœur envers Gold s'est définitivement envolée. »

« Elle ne disparaitra jamais … Mais je dois faire avec. »

« Qu'a-t-il pu vous faire pour que vous vouliez tant sa mort … »

Pour toute réponse il ouvrit la porte et, avant de sortir, lui répondit « Rien qui ne puisse revenir. »

La journée passa et Hook s'emmura dans un silence que Regina trouva plus que suspect mais qu'elle seule remarqua. Et la nuit arriva et l'heure de regagner ses pénates avec. Personne ne se fit prier, et Hook fut le premier à regagner sa cabine. Regina attendit que tous fassent de même avant de toquer à la porte de Hook. Ce dernier ouvrit, un sourire aux lèvres « On se sent seule, love ? »

« Je peux entrer ? »

« A vos risques et périls. » dit-il en lui cédant le passage.

Elle fit un rapide tour de la cabine et constata qu'elle était soignée, rangée et à l'image du pirate. « Charmant … » lâcha-t-elle

Il s'approcha d'elle, assez près pour qu'elle sente son souffle sur sa nuque elle se tourna alors et le vit empiéter sur son espace vital elle recula jusqu'à buter contre le mur. Hook fit un, puis 2 pas « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Vous devez le savoir … Je vous ais laissé entrer, je n'ai jamais dis que je vous laisserais en sortir. Après tout, ne suis-je pas un porc ? »

Regina esquissa une grimace avant de détourner le visage « Certes … »

Hook s'éloigna alors, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, avant de s'asseoir au bord de son lit « Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Je tenais à éclaircir certains points. »

« … »

« Vous l'avez dis, nous sommes condamnés à cohabiter sur ce navire et même si j'ai de sérieux contentieux avec le reste de l'équipage, j'aimerais que les choses soient claires pour vous. »

« Et comment ? »

« Dites-moi la vérité sur le passé qui vous unit à Rumple. Quelle est cette chose que vous lui avez prise et qui a brisé sa famille ? »

Hook lui sourit et se relava avant de se diriger vers son hublot. Regina patienta alors, bien décidée à ne pas bouger avant d'avoir eu le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Les gens nous surprennent sans cesse. On pense les connaitre et finalement, on en apprend tous les jours. On pense aussi tout savoir sur nous, mais il suffit d'une rencontre pour que l'on revoit ses priorités, pour qu'on imagine l'impensable. »

Il se tourna et jeta un œil vers une Regina, un peu perdue, mais qui écouta attentivement il reprit alors son récit « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un … Une femme. Je l'ai aimé, nous nous sommes aimés. Nous avons fui sur les eaux … »

« Cette femme … Qui était-ce ? »

« … »

« Hook ? »

« Milah … Elle s'appelait Milah, et avant d'être ma compagne, s'était la femme de Rumple, la mère de Baelfire. »

Comme un coup de massue, Regina resta sans voix « Oh … Je vois. »

« Maintenant que vous savez _presque_ tout … Puis-je disposer de mes appartements … Ou souhaitez-vous prendre part à ma nuit ?! » dit-il tout en s'approchant d'elle

« Vous êtes répugnant. » dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et les paroles de Hook résonnèrent dans la tête de la jeune femme. Faisant les 100 pas dans sa cabine, elle ne pouvait s'endormir sans finir de clôturer la discussion. Elle décida donc de sortir de sa cabine afin de rejoindre celle de Hook.

Mais quand elle entra, sans même frapper, ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang : Hook, à genoux, le visage coller au mur mitoyen de sa cabine « Hook ? » Ce dernier sursauta à en perdre l'équilibre « Mais qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » commença-t-elle hurler

« Regina je … »

Elle se rua sur lui, le poussa, le faisant tomber en arrière, et s'accroupit alors et vit alors ce qui avait attiré l'attention du pirate. Quand elle comprit, elle se tourna vers lui « Espèce de pervers ! »

« Regina, je vais … »

« Non ! Un porc, un pervers ! » hurla-t-elle

Hook se releva difficilement sous les coups, même futiles, de Regina « Regina, laissez-moi vous expliquer … »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, vous êtes un pervers, un porc ! Habitué à ne pas avoir ce que vous voulez, vous jouez au voyeur, c'est ridicule, risible et immature. Vous n'êtes qu'un porc ! »

« Regina, ça suffit ! » Il essaya d'attraper les poignets de la jeune femme, hystérique. Il pria pour que personne n'entende cette colère de la reine. Elle lui fonça dessus, le ruant de coups de poings sur son torse, l'injuriant tant qu'elle pu.

Quand il perdit patience, il la poussa contre le mur, lui coupant le souffle, et s'approcha d'elle, encerclant son visage de sa main et, sans réfléchir, et pour la faire taire, il plaqua ses lèvres violemment sur les siennes.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, sentant ces lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, son crochet contre sa taille et sa main dans son cou. Elle esquissa quelques mouvements pour se débattre et se défaire de son emprise mais elle baissa les bras tant la force du pirate était conséquente. Et quand il sentit sa garde se baisser, il fit de même, et c'est à ce moment là, ce moment de relâchement qu'elle choisit pour le repousser, s'essuyant le coin de la bouche du revers de la main.

« Vous êtes un grand malade, un obsédé que ces années de déroute sur la mer ont rendu avide de chair fraiche comme le pervers que vous êtes. »

Hook resta là, sans rien dire, se délectant à peine du gout exquis de ses lèvres pulpeuses mais il n'en avait pas fini et en quelques pas, il la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, mais cette fois-ci, la jeune femme l'esquiva et le repoussa en le giflant si fort que sa main lui fit mal. Il recula de surprise, se massa la joue avant d'esquisser une grimace … Il s'éloigna alors de quelques pas « Regina … Désolé … » balbutia-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Mais en un quart de seconde, il sentit une main sur son bras qui le fit se retourner sèchement. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment, Regina était suspendue à son cou, ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur les siennes. Le baiser fini, il recula son visage « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« La ferme … » souffla-t-elle avant de l'attirer jusqu'au lit. Elle le poussa et lui arracha littéralement sa chemise avant de monter sur lui à califourchon et de l'embrasser. Son regard s'assombrit alors et Hook comprit que la raison n'était plus de mise : chacun avait besoin de l'autre pour se défouler, de la manière la plus crue qui soit.

Bien vite ils se retrouvèrent nus, sans même profiter du corps de l'autre, sans même le contempler, l'apprécier, lui rendre hommage. Non, Hook prenait possession du corps de la jeune femme sans même un mot doux, un murmure, un regard … Et quand il fit de son corps sien, seul un hoquet de surprise de Regina laissa entendre qu'elle ressentait quelque chose quand il la touchait.

Les mouvements étaient rudes et crus, sans émotion ni amour quelconque pas de baiser, ni de caresses, pas de tendres attentions … Juste 2 corps qui avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, juste physiquement, juste … Du sexe.

Aucun ne trouva un intérêt à cette nuit, si ce n'était un simple besoin bestial. Regina sentait le pirate en elle mais elle n'arrivait en aucun cas à imaginer du plaisir pour cela. Le sexe, vécu ainsi, lui rappelait les années qu'elle avait vécu avec Graham : chaque nuit, ils couchaient ensemble sans réel sentiment … Elle trouvait juste un intérêt à sa plastique et à la pratique assidue du sexe sans prise de tête. Mais en serait-il de même avec Hook ?

Quant à lui, espérait-il, au final, quelque chose d'autre ? Implicitement, ne venaient-ils pas de signer un pacte scellant cette nuit comme la seule et unique ? Car il était hors de question, pour elle, que cela se réitère alors autant en profiter. Et elle en profita, jusque tard dans la nuit.

Bien évidemment, ils savaient tous les 2 que cette nuit ne serait que regrettée le lendemain, que chacun n'en reparlerait certainement pas, qu'ils voudraient l'oublier. Ils savaient que ce n'était que du sexe, mais, chacun à son niveau, ils avaient besoin de cette présence, de ce contact, même temporaire …

Hook aurait aimé que cela se passe autrement, que leur nuit soit plus charnelle et moins physique, mais c'était ainsi … Et la nuit passa ... leur nuit.

**TBC**


	5. Jour 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir mes ami(e)s ! Comment allez-vous bien ? **

**Moi nickel, j'ai trouvé un job et je commence dimanche prochain.**

**Ca c'est la bonne nouvelle et la mauvaise ... Je suis pas sure de pouvoir poster aussi régulièrement qu'avant :/**

**Bon bref, nous avons dépassé la moitié de la fic, et vous êtes toujours là \o/ **

**Voici l'avant avant dernier chapitre ! **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Jour 4 **

Evidemment, le lendemain, Hook se réveilla seul dans son lit. Il n'était pas déçu, pas après cette nuit dénuée de sentiments. Il n'y avait rien eu : pas d'amour, pas de regard, pas de sentiment … Juste du sexe, une prise de pouvoir, de la domination, un simple besoin physique, un besoin d'évacuer la frustration des derniers jours.

Il se leva alors et, comme un dernier pied-de-nez à Regina, il osa regarder une dernière fois par l'interstice et, évidemment, le trou avait été recouvert par la jeune femme. Il sourit alors : la boucle était bouclée, même si, au fond de lui, il aurait espéré une meilleure fin pour eux car, il y croyait, ils auraient eu le droit à leur fin heureuse.

Il s'habilla prestement et envisageait la fin du voyage avec un peu moins de sérénité à présent. Quant à Regina, le réveil se fit dans la discrétion : il faisait encore nuit quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Se retournant doucement, elle sentit la main de Hook sur sa hanche. Lentement, elle se défit de son étreinte, jetant un œil vers son amant providentiel. Elle se demandait même comment elle avait-pu s'endormir et ne pas partir juste après ?

Elle se leva donc, ramassa ses affaires qui, par leurs étourdissants ébats, s'étaient retrouvées éparpillées par terre, puis elle quitta la cabine pour se rendre dans la sienne.

Elle s'assit alors au bord de son lit et fixa son regard devant elle, quand une pensée la frappa du regard, elle chercha le trou par lequel le pirate l'avait regardé durant elle-ne-savait combien de jours.

Quand elle l'eut trouvé, elle poussa une petite commode juste devant. Soulagée, elle soupira et se coucha dans son lit sans pour autant trouver le sommeil.

Au réveil, chacun fit comme si de rien n'était : Hook reprit la barre et Regina resta loin de lui, sans un regard, contemplant l'horizon, espérant voir l'île tant convoitée.

« Hey … Comment va ? »

« Miss Swan, pensez-vous réellement que nous soyons amies au point d'être si familière avec moi ? »

« Oh ça va hein … Lâchez du lest. »

« Excusez-moi ? » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil

« Je dis : vous devriez relâcher la pression de temps en temps. On ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'attendre alors … Etre aussi tendue ne changera rien. »

« … »

« Enfin, ce que j'en dis moi … »

« Si vous prenez le sauvetage de mon fils avec tant de légèreté, grand bien vous fasse. »

« _Notre_ fils ! Et … Légèreté ? Vous plaisantez ou quoi ? » elle réprima un sourire « C'est pas moi qui m'envoie en l'air sur ce navire … Alors pour la légèreté, on repassera hein ... »

« Que … De quoi parlez-vous ?! » s'étrangla la jolie brune

Emma se pencha alors, afin d'être plus discrète « Hier soir, j'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis venue faire un tour sur le pont en espérant que la houle m'assomme. Et … J'ai entendu. »

« … Pa… Pardon ? Entendu quoi ? » lança-t-elle paniquée

« Bah … Vous voulez vraiment que je vous fasse un dessin ? Vous et Hook dans sa cabine … » Regina blêmit alors, consciente d'avoir été prise en faute par la mère biologique de son fils : qu'allait-elle penser maintenant ? Qu'elle préférait s'envoyer en l'air plutôt que de penser à la manière de sauver son fils ?! Quelle mère pitoyable elle faisait … « Hey relax … Y'a pire comme amant hein … »

« Miss Swan, il est hors de question, vous m'entendez, hors de question que je parle de cela avec vous. »

« Pourtant ça me regarde. »

« Ah oui ? Et en quoi ? »

« Y'a tout intérêt à ce qu'il se passe entre vous et Hook, quoique se soit, se passe pour le mieux et n'interfère pas avec notre voyage. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Hook est le seul, officiellement, qui connaisse les lieux et s'il nous lâche en cours de route, les chances d'Henry sont divisées par 2. Et une des raisons qui pourrait faire qu'il nous lâche en cours de route serait qu'il y est de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous. Ca se complique encore plus si vous avez couché ensemble. »

« Miss Swan, il n'est pas question que j'aborde cette question purement privée avec vous. Mais pour votre gouverne, cela n'a pas raison de vous inquiéter puisqu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. »

« Ouais, ça je connais aussi ce genre de relation hein… J'y ais déjà gouté et laissé des plumes … »

« Vous et moi sommes très différentes. J'ose croire que vous ne tentez pas de comparer votre vie à la mienne ?! »

« Non, bien sur que non, comment oserais-je … » dit-elle en s'éloignant « Mais, Regina, simple conseil : vous devriez lui parler. Ne serait-ce que pour le bon déroulement du voyage, vraiment. »

« … »

Quand la jolie blonde s'éloigna, Regina reporta son regard vers l'horizon, non sans jeter de furtifs regards vers le pirate toujours à la barre qui ne rata rien de la petite entrevue entre les 2 jeunes femmes.

La journée passa sans qu'aucun ne fasse le premier pas. Emma avait eu la décence de ne pas en parler autour d'elle, mais le soir venu, voyant que rien n'avançait, elle se décida à aller parler au pirate.

« Hey Hook, on prend l'air ? » lança-t-elle de manière désinvolte en le rejoignant à la barre

« Hey Love, on se sent seule, on veut un peu de compagnie ? »

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, je déteste être la maitresse. »

« Plait-il ? »

« Je suis au courant … Pour vous et Regina. »

« Ah vraiment ? » dit-il, amusé

« Vraiment … »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« C'est ça … Mais, un conseil, vous devriez régler la situation au plus vite. Ca me regarde pas mais, laisser les choses en suspend c'est jamais bon, surtout sur un si petit espace. »

« Vous avez raison ma chère. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas. » dit-il dans un sourire avant d'abandonner la barre pour se rendre dans ses quartiers sous le regard dubitatif de la jeune femme.

Hook tourna et retourna dans sa cabine, repensant à cette journée passée : il devait rester tout au plus 2 jours de trajet avant d'apercevoir enfin Neverland aurait-il la force d'esquiver Regina comme aujourd'hui ? Bien évidemment, aucun n'avait montré quoique se soit, et Emma avait du jouer au coup de bluff et prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai … Mais, sincèrement, pourrait-il jouer à cela longtemps encore ?

Il savait que cette nuit n'avait rien signifié pour Regina, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Devait-il la provoquer encore afin qu'elle se donne encore à lui ? Mais voulait-il de ce genre de relation conflictuelle et violente avec elle ? Ne méritaient-ils pas mieux ?

Il s'adossa alors contre le mur mitoyen, près du trou par lequel toute cette histoire avait commencé. Il repensa alors à leur nuit : violente, sans sentiment aucun, si ce n'était celui de se vider la tête et de ne plus penser à rien, même pas au partenaire auquel on donnait son corps.

Mais Hook n'imaginait pas pouvoir changer la jolie brune : cette femme avait un tempérament qui excluait les faiblesses de tout ordre. Accepterait-elle de se remettre en question et envisager quelque chose ? Il en doutait …

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'au même moment, de l'autre coté du mur, la jeune femme était elle-même adossée contre le mur, la tête sur ses genoux, les jambes contre son torse. Silencieuse, elle réfléchissait aux paroles d'Emma, mais se posait d'innombrables questions : pouvait-elle réellement aplanir la situation avec Hook ? Oublier cette nuit ou au contraire faire avec et aller de l'avant tout en entrevoyant un possible ?

Pouvait-elle croire à quelque chose de plus que du simple sexe ? Et c'est sans avoir de réponse qu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Vivement, elle se releva, et sécha ses larmes avant de reprendre consistance et de s'asseoir au bord de son lit « Entrez. »

A sa grande surprise, c'est Hook qui se présenta, l'air penaud. Elle se crispa alors : de toute la journée, ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient être le plus proche.

« Je peux ? »

« Faites donc. »

Hook entra et se posta devant elle. Elle se grandit alors, bombant le torse pour paraitre moins petite. Il s'accroupit alors et posa ses mains sur chacun des genoux de la jeune femme « Regina … »

« Non. Je ne tiens pas à en parler. »

« Il le faut pourtant. »

« Ca ne signifie rien. C'était … Une impulsion. »

« Une impulsion plus que plaisante n'est-il pas ? »

Regina dégagea les mains de Hook, manquant de le faire tomber « Ah vraiment ? »

« Regina, je peux faire mieux que ça. »

Elle éclata de rire « Vantard. »

« Non. Je veux dire, je peux faire de cette mésaventure quelque chose de plus beau … Pour nous deux. »

« Voyez-vous ça … »

« Regina, je ne connais pas tout de vous mais … Ce que je sais, ce que je sens, c'est que l'amour n'a jamais été votre fort. Vous n'avez certainement jamais été aimée comme vous auriez du l'être. »

Regina fronça les sourcils et se leva brusquement « Comment osez-vous ?! »

« Ah oui ? Vous pouvez me dire que vous avez été heureuse en mariage avec cet homme de l'âge de votre père qui vous touchait à sa guise ? Que ce toyboy que vous vous êtes trimbalé durant près de 30 ans vous a satisfait comme vous le souhaitiez ? Regina, vous valez plus qu'un homme qui ne vous traite pas à votre juste valeur. »

« Et vous vous en seriez capable ?! Qui êtes-vous pour me dire ce que je vaux, vous le pirate qui vole les femmes des autres et les emmène au loin ? Vous qui n'avez ruminé votre vengeance qu'en soulevant les jupons des femmes de passage … Encore sur ce navire, vous m'avez prouvé par 2 fois que vous n'étiez qu'un porc : en m'espionnant et en n'essayant même pas de me freiner hier soir. »

« Il faut dire que vous y avez mis du cœur. »

« La ferme ! »dit-elle en le poussant, mais Hook attrapa un de ses poignets et l'attira contre lui « Ah non, certainement pas ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Love, je ne tiens pas à réitérer la chose. Je préférerais que nous fassions cela d'un commun accord et plus sensuellement qu'une vulgaire partie de jambes en l'air. Vous valez mieux que ça, et je tiens à respecter ce sublime corps que je n'ai même pas eu la décence d'apprécier hier soir. »

Regina vacilla quelques secondes avant que Hook ne se penche et ne l'embrasse sur la joue en lui murmurant « Bonne nuit Love. » puis il lui lâcha le poignet avant de sortir de la cabine, non sans un dernier regard vers elle.

Quand la porte se referma, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, caressant sa joue à peine effleurée par les lèvres du pirate. Elle repensa à chaque mot, chaque phrase : avait-il raison ? Il était évident qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'hommes dans sa vie qui n'avait réussi à tenir la route face à elle : Daniel était mort et jamais elle n'avait comblé le trou qu'il avait laissé dans son cœur … A défaut, elle avait comblé son manque physique par des amants passagers ou forcés … Le sexe n'avait toujours été pour elle qu'une formalité, un pouvoir, en plus de la magie, dont elle usait à sa guise.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle perdait ce pouvoir ; Hook avait soulevé une pierre dévoilant une faille : le sexe. Hier soir n'avait été qu'une folie, une pulsion, une envie … Mais là, quand il déposa à peine ses lèvres sur sa joue, elle en frissonna …

La seule fois où elle avait tant frissonné avait été dans les bras de Daniel et cette perspective l'effrayait : elle ne voulait pas que ces sensations, uniques à Daniel, soient à présent le fruit des caresses du pirate.

Mais, en un sens, n'était-ce pas dans l'ordre des choses ? Tourner la page, entrevoir autre chose ? Et si cette autre chose devait se faire dans les bras d'un pirate ? Vraiment ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ferma sa porte à clé avant de s'endormir. Cette nuit, elle ne voulait aucune intrusion de toute sorte ce soir, elle voulait réfléchir.

**TBC**


	6. Jour 5

**Hey hey ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Moi nickel et un peu stressée : demain direction Paris pour mon taff ! Si tout se passe bien j'en ais pour 9mois max \o/**

**Bon bref, on s'en fout, vous êtes pas là pour , mais our l'avant dernière suite de cette fic ! **

**J'espère pouvoir poster la suite et fin mercredi, je vous promets rien !**

* * *

**Jour 5**

Le réveil se fit matinal, sauf pour Regina qui resta une partie de la matinée cloitrée dans ses quartiers. Les diverses venues d'Emma ou de Hook n'y changèrent rien et ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi qu'elle daigna enfin apparaitre.

« Mais regardez qui a fais la grasse mat' … » s'amusa Emma.

La houle était plus forte aujourd'hui, Hook avait laissé entendre qu'un orage se préparait, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rumple qui s'habituait à peine au tangage du navire. Le ciel était gris et l'air plus frais.

« On approche … » souffla Hook

« Vraiment ? »

« Yep. Pan sait que nous sommes là, voilà sa carte de « Bienvenue ». »

« Il veut nous couler ? »

« Oh non, il veut juste nous montrer une esquisse de pouvoir : savoir que nous sommes là, qu'il n'y est pas indifférent à notre venue, et qu'il n'est pas content. »

« Pourquoi, s'il a de si grands pouvoirs, ne nous tuent-ils pas de suite ? »

« Parce que c'est un enfant … Et comme tous les enfants … Il veut jouer. »

Chacun se regarda alors, peur rassuré sur les réelles intentions de Peter Pan. Evidemment, il voulait Henry. Donc, pour lui, tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin étaient ses ennemis.

« Hook, comment on va foutre un pied sur cette île, si Pan nous balance déjà de la flotte ? » lança, agacée Emma

« Love, calme-toi. Il nous laissera approcher, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit trop proche et là, on saura. »

« … »

« Accrochez-vous, ça va swinguer ! » lança Emma en voyant une vague plus haute que les autres se former pour venir se fracasser contre la coque dans un bruit assourdissant, faisant vaciller chacun. Rumple s'était réfugié dans la cale, David et Snow s'étaient harnachés autour d'une large corde tandis qu'Emma essayait de se maintenir debout en se calant entre 2 boutes.

Regina allait retourner dans sa cabine lorsqu'une énième vague s'engouffra sur le pont, faisant disparaitre le pirate « HOOK ! » hurla-t-elle avant de le voir revenir, accroché par son crochet à la barre. Elle se rendit comme elle put jusqu'à lui, toujours un genou à terre, un peu sonné.

« Inquiète pour moi love ? » dit-il d'un air passablement fatigué

« Vous devez lâcher cette barre et vous mettre à l'abri. »

« Si je lâche, le navire va se retourner. »

« Alors laissez-nous vous aider. »

« Pas besoin. Allez-vous mettre à l'abri Regina. »

« Non ! »

Il la fixa alors, amusé « D'accord. Aidez-moi. Amenez-moi cette corde, je vais stabiliser la barre avec. »

Regina obtempéra alors et rampa alors jusqu'au boute et tira dessus mais Hook n'eut pas le temps de l'avertir qu'en tirant dessus, Regina fit changer la voile de bord et la percuta de plein fouet, la faisant valser au dessus du bastingage. Hook bondit alors et hurla en la voyant disparaitre derrière la rambarde. David se précipita aussi, Emma et Snow essayant de stabiliser la barre comme elles pouvaient.

Hook regarda l'horizon et l'océan déchainé : Regina n'avait pas pu s'en sortir.

« Hook … C'est fini. » lâcha David en essayant de le remettre sur pied. Le pirate, abasourdi, se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit aigu. Il freina David et se rua près du bastingage là, il aperçut Regina, accrochée à un cordage par les 2 mains. Aidé de David, il la hissa de nouveau sur le pont.

Se laissant tomber à terre, elle ne repoussa même pas le pirate quand ce dernier l'encercla de ses bras « Ca va ? »

« Ca … Ca va oui … »

« Allez venez, il faut se mettre à l'abri. »

Suivi de David, il prit la relève des filles et réussi à coincer la barre d'une large corde. Une fois fait chacun parti dans ses quartiers pour se mettre à l'abri, Hook raccompagnant Regina, encore sonnée, à sa cabine. Il la soutint jusqu'à son lit, où il la coucha doucement. A demie dans les vapes, elle bougea à peine quand il entreprit de défaire sa veste trempée, ainsi que ses boots. Il hésita un instant avant d'aller plus loin mais, se disant qu'il l'avait déjà vu beaucoup plus déshabillée, il pouvait se permettre d'aller plus loin : il souleva alors son top jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine avant que Regina ne gigote et ne l'empêche d'aller plus loin « Dans vos rêves, pirate. »

Il sourit alors, heureux qu'elle ait repris conscience « Voyons ma chère, je vous ais connue moins farouche. »

Elle se redressa alors, se massa le bas du crane « J'ai failli mourir et la seule pensée qui vous traverse c'est de me voir nue ? »

« A vrai dire, j'ai bien d'autres choses vous concernant qui me traverse l'esprit, mais je les garde pour moi … Pour l'instant. »

« … »

« Ca va la tête ? »

« Ca pourrait aller mieux … »

« Vous devriez vous reposer, la tempête fait rage dehors, on ne peut rien faire que d'attendre. »

« … »

« Bon, je vous laisse. » Il se leva et s'assura qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien avant de sortir de la cabine pour se rendre dans la sienne. Il s'allongea sur son lit quand il entendit un bruit sourd contre son mur. Il se redressa, fronçant les sourcils avant d'entendre un léger « vous dormez ? »

Il sourit alors, et descendit de son lit avant de s'adosser contre le mur mitoyen, juste à coté du trou par lequel Regina était en train de lui parler.

« On a changé d'avis Love ? »

« … »

« Regina ? »

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Sur moi. Qu'avez-vous vu lorsque vous m'espionniez. »

« Je ne vous espionnais pas. J'ai … J'ai vu ce trou et lorsque j'ai compris je … J'ai simplement jeté quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps. »

« A quels moments ? »

« … »

« Hook. »

« Principalement quand vous dormiez. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que lorsque vous dormez, vous offrez un tout autre visage que celui de la femme forte et froide que vous offrez en journée. Quand vous dormez, vous êtes sereine, calme, presque souriante. Vous êtes plus belle que jamais. »

« … »

« J'aurais aimé avoir le privilège de voir ce visage à mon réveil hier. »

« … »

« Désolé … »

« Hook, dites-moi seulement ou cela nous mènerait ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Une telle relation, vous et moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'un pirate et une reine déchue auraient à faire ensemble. »

« Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de points communs à vrai dire. Je vous l'ai déjà dis d'ailleurs. Mués par une vengeance aveugle, nous sommes passés à coté de nos vies. Aujourd'hui, nous avons la chance de pouvoir tourner la page et recommencer autre chose. Je crois que ce navire nous en offre l'occasion. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je suis coincé ici avec mon pire ennemi, ce crocodile sans vergogne, et la seule consolation que j'ai est de le voir vider ses trippes par-dessus le bastingage. Maigre consolation. Quant à vous, vous êtes obligée de concevoir une cohabitation forcée avec la famille que vous avez essayé de ruiner des décennies auparavant. Toute votre vie, du moins une grande partie, n'a été que les conséquences de votre soif de vengeance. Je crois … Je crois qu'il est temps de laisser ça derrière nous et d'envisager autre chose. »

« Autre chose ? Vous voulez dire autre chose entre vous et moi ? »

Hook nota la pointa de sarcasme dans sa voix mais ne releva pas « Et pourquoi pas ? Nous n'avons pas eu de chance dans nos vies respectives. Je pense sincèrement que rien n'est figé et que tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance, nous y compris. Nous ne sommes pas fondamentalement les méchants de l'histoire. »

« Vous pensez sincèrement que nous aussi pouvons avoir notre fin heureuse ? Malgré tous nos méfaits, tous nos actes … ? »

« Je le pense. Et je serais plus qu'honoré que ma rédemption passe par la votre. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silences avant qu'il n'entende un grondement de nouveau et une vibration, signe qu'elle avait remis le meuble à sa place. Il jeta quand même un coup d'œil pour être sûr mais … rien, le noir total. Il soupira alors, espérant avoir quand même touché le cœur de la reine.

Il retourna dans son lit, fixant le hublot, espérant que la tempête cesse bientôt.

Et ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que les gros nuages noirs furent remplacés par une belle nuit étoilée. Tous sortirent de leur cabine pour voir qu'une fois encore la tempête avait laissé des marques sur le pont : tonneaux renversés, voiles arrachées …

Chacun entreprit alors de remettre le navire à flot, espérant que la coque n'ait pas souffert.

« On doit s'attendre à un comité de bienvenue ? »

« Les lost boys ? Peut-être oui … »

« Corrigez-moi si je me trompe mais ceux dont j'ai entendu parler étaient des gamins habillés en animaux, jouant aux petits guerriers et faisant de la musique en sifflant … » lança Emma

« Vous êtes loin du compte. » sourit Hook « Ils sont au service de Pan. Ils sont nombreux et n'ont peur de rien ici. Ils sont chez eux, connaissent le terrain mieux que personne … »

« Ouais, c'est moins coloré que ma vision. » grimaça la jolie blonde

« Doit-on les craindre ? » demanda Regina

« S'ils estiment que nous empiétons trop sur leurs plates-bandes, ils nous le ferons savoir. » Il échangea un regard avec Rumple « Vous connaissez Pan, vous savez ce dont il est capable. Il n'hésitera pas. »

« Je sais. » grinça simplement Rumple

« Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, dès demain, nous devrions voir l'île … Sauf si une autre tempête venait à nous freiner, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. »

« … »

Chacun pensa alors aux conséquences de leur venue sur l'île : et si, par un coup de colère, Pan s'en prenait à Henry … Par leur faute ? Personne n'avait pensé réellement les enjeux que représentait leur présence ici.

« Bon … Si demain, l'île est à notre portée, il faut être en forme. On devrait manger et se reposer. » clôtura David

Chacun opina en guise d'accord et le regard se fit rapidement. Les conversations tournèrent essentiellement sur ce qui les attendrait sur l'île et leur future confrontation avec Pan.

« Il a pas l'air d'un gamin aux oreilles pointus et au collant vert … » souffla Emma

« Je pense, ma chère, que vous devriez cesser les comparatifs entre ce que vous connaissez et ce qu'il est réellement. » coupa Rumple

« Oh désolée, si je n'ai pas grandi dans ce magnifique monde peuplé d'ogres, de fées, de prince avec son cheval blanc ou encore de méchante reine maléfique. J'ai des repères que des contes de mon enfance. Et, effectivement, certains aspects son bien loin de ce que je connais … Non mais sérieux, Rumple en mode Bête … »

« Plait-il ? »

« Non rien. Hook, vous avez la moindre idée de ce qu'il veut d'Henry ? »

« De ce que je sais, il a toujours cherché un petit garçon … »

« Dit comme ça c'est … Glauque. »

« Pardon ? »

« Non, rien. Et donc ? Pourquoi faire ? »

« Aucune idée. Mais si cela fait plus de 2 siècles qu'il le cherche c'est qu'il doit être précieux pour lui. Il est donc fort peu probable qu'il atteigne à sa vie dans l'immédiat. »

« Immédiat ? Si on considère que nous sommes en mer depuis plus de 10 jours … » argua Regina

« Certes. Mais le fait que Pan nous avertisse par des tempêtes prouve qu'il a encore l'enfant en sa possession. »

« … »

« Bon, je suis claquée, je vais me coucher. » lança Emma en se levant

« De l'aide pour te border Love ? »

« Ah ah … Merci mais … Non merci. »

« On vient avec toi. » grimaça David en jetant un regard noir vers le pirate amusé. Ce dernier reporta son attention vers une Regina, visiblement gênée de cette dernière remarque pour la blonde. Jalouse ?

« Ma reine, je vous raccompagne à vos quartiers ? »

« Non merci. » dit-elle en se relevant, Hook la suivant du regard avant que la porte ne se referme. Il sourit alors avant d'entendre un hoquet de sarcasme venant de Rumple, qui se leva à son tour.

« Pathétique. »

« Pardon ? »

« Jouer sur 2 tableaux ne vous a jamais réussi mon cher. Vous n'en avez donc jamais assez ? »

« Devrais-je recevoir des leçons romantiques d'un homme qui a arraché le propre cœur de sa femme ? »

« Le fait est qu'elle n'était plus ma femme depuis longtemps à ce moment-là. » s'amusa-t-il malgré le souvenir assez dur que ramenait à la surface cette conversation

« Ne jouons pas sur les mots. Sur ce sujet, vous n'êtes pas mieux loti que moi : n'avez-vous abandonné votre bien aimée pour rejoindre cette embarcation ? »

Rumple serra sa mâchoire avant de souffler et d'arborer un visage plus neutre « Vous n'aurez jamais votre fin heureuse, pas tous les 2. »

Hook haussa un sourcil et allait répliquer mais se retint, laissant filer le crocodile. Il resta un moment seule avant de se rendre aux portes de sa cabine, mais se ravisa et toqua à celles de Regina. Il entendit un faible « entrez » qui l'invita à ouvrir la porte : Regina était assise devant la coiffeuse de Milah, regardant la brosse au manche en argent. Elle ne se retourna même pas, voyant le reflet du pirate dans le grand miroir ornant la coiffeuse.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Je … Je viens d'avoir une conversation très intéressante avec mon crocodile. »

« Vraiment ? Et vous êtes toujours en vie ? »

« Il faut croire. Il m'a affirmé que … Vous et moi ne trouverions pas notre fin heureuse ensemble. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Je me demandais si … vous, vous étiez de son avis. »

Elle haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit pas de suite, elle préféra tourner la conversation sur un autre axe « Comment était-elle ? »

Hook n'avait pas besoin de savoir à qui Regina faisait référence. Il s'approcha alors et caressa du bout de l'index le bois patiné de la table de la coiffeuse. « Belle. Avec du caractère. En un sens, je crois qu'elle vous ressemblait. » Regina baissa alors les yeux « Impulsive, elle voulait vivre sa vie à 1000 à l'heure. Et elle avait raison … » Il s'arrêta près du bras de Regina avant de le longer toujours de son index, qu'il remonta le long de son bras pour s'appesantir sur l'épaule « Vivre n'est-elle pas la plus belle aventure. » Regina se crispa en sentant l'index du pirate graviter près de sa nuque « Et vous Regina, êtes-vous prête à vivre ? » Il souleva la chaine autour de son cou pour dévoiler le pendentif. Regina l'attrapa au vol mais le pirate n'en avait pas fini il s'inclina, frôlant la nuque de la belle brune de son nez « Laissez-moi voir. » murmura-t-il

Regina ferma les yeux avant de relâcher sa main. Hook prit le pendentif et l'ouvrit pour dévoiler 2 photos : une de sa mère et une d'Henry « Moi qui pensait voir la photo de votre amour de jeunesse. »

« … »

Il laissa retomber le pendentif avant que Regina ne se retourne « Que voulez-vous ? »

« Vous. » dit-il avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres non pas d'un baiser violent comme ils en avaient eu l'habitude 2 nuits plus tôt, mais un long et suave baiser.

Elle retint son souffle, ferma les yeux et se délecta des douces lèvres du pirate, salées par l'iode.

Il se mit alors à genoux et glissa son crochet sous sa nuque, le contact du métal froid contre sa peau fit sursauter la jeune femme. Ils se séparèrent alors et ancrèrent chacun leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Sans un mot, il embrassa chacune de ses paupières, puis le bout de son nez, ses joues avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main afin qu'elle fasse de même.

Toujours en silence, il la conduisit jusqu'au lit où, lentement cette fois-ci, il la déshabilla, n'oubliant pas au passage de scruter la moindre courbe du corps de la belle brune. Elle fit de même et n'épargna aucun centimètre de peau sous ses lèvres.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » lui souffla le pirate. Sans répondre, elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser à son tour mais il la repoussa « Regina, dis-le moi, j'ai besoin de l'entendre. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et sourit « Oui, c'est ce que je veux. »

Rassuré, il la souleva comme feuille au vent et la posa délicatement sur le lit, tranchant radicalement avec leur manière assez rude de le faire 2 nuits plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, chacun voulait profiter de l'autre, de son corps, de ses attentions, de ses caresses et baisers. Ils voulaient inscrire dans leur mémoire chacun parcelle du corps de l'autre pour ne rien oublier, jamais.

Ils étaient déçus que leur première fois se soit passée dans de telles conditions, mais ils avaient à cœur de la faire oublier par cette nuit. Regina, encore en dessous, était allongée sur le lit et pour la première fois, elle sentait ses joues rosirent tant la façon dont la regardait Hook la faisait frissonner : un regard empli de désir, mais aussi de tendresse et d'admiration. Les seuls regards qu'elle avait pu avoir dans ce genre de situations n'avaient été que gourmandise, envie, luxure et avidité. Rien à voir avec la tendresse que Hook mettait dans chacun de ses mouvements, même pour son crochet. S'en servant comme d'un harpon, il le glissa entre ses seins pour tirer le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et ne dévoile cette poitrine que Hook avait seulement entre-aperçu avant. A présent, il pouvait la contempler, la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser, n'oubliant aucun détail, aucune centimètre de peau.

Il aimait l'entendre soupirer de désir sous ses caresses, la sentir se cambrer quand sa main descendait plus au sud jusqu'à buter sur le textile de sa culotte. Quand il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres alors que sa main curieuse s'immisça sous le textile et qu'elle sentit le frôlement de ses doigts contre sa chair.

Il se rassasiait de ces contacts, préférant la douceur et la finesse plutôt que la rudesse des précédents ébats. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se maudit alors d'être passé à coté de ce corps sublime, de cette femme si belle sous lui.

Lentement, il se redressa et se glissa aux pieds de la jeune femme, glissant ses doigts et son crochet sous l'élastique du dessous afin de le faire lentement descendre jusqu'à lui. A présent, elle était nue, vulnérable et plus belle que jamais. Il la contempla un moment avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe « Hook … »

Il lui sourit alors et se pencha sur elle « Tu es magnifique … » lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Et avant qu'il ne se redresse, elle lui déboutonna sa chemise et entreprit de faire de même avec son pantalon quand il la freina « Laisse-moi d'abord m'occuper de toi. »

Sans attendre, il recouvrit son corps de baisers, s'arrêtant un long moment sur sa poitrine avant de descendre plus bas, encore plus bas jusqu'à provoquer un hoquet de surprise de Regina. Elle se redressa légèrement et cette vision du pirate entre ses cuisses l'émoustilla un peu plus encore. Elle l'empoigna par ses cheveux, l'incita à continuer ses douces caresses buccales et quand elle sentit poindre le plaisir en elle, elle se cambra et serra ses cuisses, enfermant par la même le pirate entre.

Satisfait, il s'écarta, sourire aux lèvres, avant de se déshabiller à son tour, dévoilant un sexe que Regina n'avait même pas eu le temps d'apprécier la fois précédente « Vous aimez ma reine ? » dit-il fièrement

« Encore faut-il savoir s'en servir … » grinça-t-elle avant qu'il ne fonde sur elle. Mais la demoiselle n'avait pas l'intention d'être la seule à avoir du plaisir. Lentement, elle glissa sa main entre leur 2 corps afin de rejoindre l'objet de sa convoitise, faisant sursauter le pirate « Tu as les mains froides … »

Elle sourit alors avant d'exercer quelques pressions bien placées durant lesquelles Hook s'abandonna, s'agrippant aux draps, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amante. N'y tenant plus, il se redressa, l'embrassa doucement tout en entrant en elle.

Les sensations étaient bien différentes cette fois-ci : ils prenaient leur temps, le temps d'apprécier chaque mouvement, chaque sensation liée à lui, chaque vibration, frissonnement. Ils pouvaient sentir les muscles de l'autre se raidir à chaque coup de reins plus prononcé. Bientôt, le rythme était installé et aucun ne cachait plus son plaisir par des sons rauques ou des gémissements à peine calfeutrés contre la peau de l'autre.

Regina l'encercla de ses jambes, accentuant le mouvement, avant de le freiner et le pousser sur le coté. Il s'allongea alors, et elle prit le dessus, montant sur lui à califourchon. Et s'en attendre, elle se laissa doucement prendre.

Hook plaqua sa main sur une hanche, oubliant son crochet et l'impact assez pointu qu'il offrait sur l'autre hanche. Regina sursauta et lui prit les mains « Attention … » Elle déclipsa le dit crochet avant de le laisser sur le coté tandis que le rythme qu'elle imposa de nouveau se faisait plus rapide.

Sentant le plaisir poindre, Hook reprit le dessus et la plaqua de nouveau sur le dos, soutenant ses jambes contre son torse. Le rythme s'accéléra, les souffles devinrent courts, les mouvements furent plus secs et rapides … Et dans un son rauque, il vint en elle puis, à bout de souffle, se laissa tomber à ses cotés, essayant de reprendre contenance.

Lentement, Regina se glissa près de lui, posant sa main sur son torse, sentant les battements anarchiques de son cœur.

Cette nuit, aucun ne partit de la cabine, aucun ne se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Cette nuit, ils dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et sereins.

**TBC**


	7. Jour 6

**Hi there ! How R U ? **

**Bon, bon, bon ... Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette courte fic. J'espère que vous l'aviez apprécié comme j'ai aimé l'écrire.  
**

**Mes écrits ne sont, évidemment pas finis, puisque je reviendrais samedi avec une nouvelle fic SQ dont voici le titre en "avant première" (comment j'me la raconte, sérieux .. XD) = "**Les fleurs du Mal**"**

**(pour ceux qui veulent etre au courant, vous savez comment faire hein ... Followez-moi :p)**

**En attendant, voici la fin de ma fic ... ENJOY !**

* * *

**Jour 6**

Pour la première fois en 11 jours, le réveil fut doux et agréable.

Hook fut le premier à s'éveiller, n'osant pas bouger car la tête de Regina était posée sur son torse. Il sourit doucement et osa à peine lui caresser les cheveux. Lentement elle soupira et tourna la tête pour lui offrir un tendre sourire, de ce genre de sourire dont le pirate ne se lasserait plus jamais.

« Je pensais que tu dormais. »

« Ta respiration m'a réveillée. »

Il fit doucement courir sa main dans le dos nu et à peine couvert par les draps, sentant quelques frissons de la part de la belle brune.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Comme un charme. » souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle s'étirait lascivement

« Envie de lézarder dans le lit ce matin ? »

Elle se redressa alors, offrant sa silhouette nue aux yeux gourmands du pirate, avant de se recoucher à ses cotés, libérant ainsi son torse. Il se tourna vers elle et posa doucement sa main sur son ventre, la massant légèrement « Alors ? »

« Pourquoi pas … Cela va attiser les commérages … »

« Peu importe. » dit-il en embrassant son épaule « la Sauveuse est déjà au courant. »

« Je sais. » Il haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas. Il se hissa sur ses bras et surplomba la jolie brune « Pas encore rassasié ? »

« Je crois que je ne m'en lasserais plus jamais. » dit-il dans un sourire avant de l'embrasser doucement

« Désolée mon cher mais … Je ne suis pas du matin. » dit-elle alors qu'elle lui glissa entre les bras telle une anguille pour se lever et s'habiller

« Je te pensais plus … »

« Plus quoi ? » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rauque et quasi menaçante

« Non rien. » dit-il alors qu'il l'a suivi et s'habilla à son tour « Tu regrettes ? » lança-t-il, une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix, en bouclant sa ceinture

« Non. » avoua-t-elle en finissant d'enfiler son haut « Et toi ? »

« Jamais. Au contraire. » Il l'encercla de ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front « Ma reine. » Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Puis elle se défit de son étreinte et alors qu'elle allait sortir « Oh, mon crochet s'il te plait. »

Elle se retourna, en haussant un sourcil amusé « Plait-il ? »

« Mon crochet … Regina ? »

Elle le sortit de derrière son dos, caché sous son haut « Oh tu parles de celui qui a failli m'embrocher hier soir … »

« Celui-là même oui. Que comptais-tu faire avec ? »

« C'est … Dangereux une telle chose. Tu pourrais te blesser ou blesser … ta partenaire. »

Il s'approcha alors et l'attrapa par la taille, la faisant sursauter « Mais je pourrais aussi facilement étriper ceux qui voudront intenter à ta vie. »

« Tu me protègerais donc ?! » lança-t-elle amusée

« Je te défendrais comme jamais. »

Sur ces mots, elle clipsa de nouveau le crochet au bras du pirate avant de sortir.

Sur le pont personne encore, le jour se levait à peine donnant au ciel une teinte rosée assez étrange. Comme à son habitude, Hook prit la barre qu'il détacha du cordage de la veille et Regina, à ses cotés, scruta l'horizon.

Elle repensa à la nuit dernière et à ce moment O combien idyllique qu'avait été leur nuit. Hook était peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais il semblait qu'en amour, il se donnait plus que lui-même. Avait-elle peur de l'abandon, de la trahison, de l'échec ? Oui certainement, pour avoir été abandonnée, trahie et déçue plus que de rigueur.

Se permettre d'espérer de nouveau était pour elle une marque de faiblesse. L'amour l'était, sa mère n'avait cessé de le lui rabâcher des années entières. Mais sa mère avait certainement du être aussi déçue qu'elle en amour pour y voir un quelconque signe de faiblesse.

Parce que si elle avait vécu ce que Regina avait vécu depuis quelques jours sur ce bateau, si elle avait rencontré un homme qui l'aurait regardé comme Hook l'avait fait hier soir, si elle avait été embrassée, caressée, rassurée et aimée comme elle avait pu l'être la nuit dernière, sa mère aurait certainement revu ses priorités, tout comme Regina était en train de le faire.

L'amour n'était en rien une faiblesse, c'était la plus belle et la plus pure des forces. La preuve en était qu'elle était à bord de ce navire avec ses ennemis de toujours, simplement guidée par la force de l'amour qu'elle portait à Henry.

A présent, elle savait qu'elle n'était plus seule dans ce voyage.

« Regina … » Elle sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers Hook « Regarde. »

Elle suivit du regard le lieu que pointait Hook du doigt : elle plissa les yeux mais … Oui, elle distinguait bien quelque chose : à l'horizon, une silhouette se dessinait, une terre. Neverland.

C'est à ce moment-là que tous sortirent de leur cabine pour constater aussi les faits : ils étaient enfin arrivés. Chacun comprit alors que l'aventure venait de prendre un autre tournant, qu'elle ne faisait que commencer.

Hook invita Regina à la rejoindre dans ses bras. Peu importe les regards en biais et les murmures elle accepta et, dans les bras d'Hook, sentant sa poigne et son crochet se resserrer sur sa taille, elle sentait qu'elle était de taille à affronter ça.

« Ensemble… » lança le pirate en plongeant son regard bleu acier dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle sourit alors et posa une main sur la barre, sur la main de Hook.

« Ensemble. »

**FIN **


End file.
